


Потерянная собственность

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, TheGreen



Series: 2 левел, мини [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если Невилл получит один хорошо известный меч, это сделает гоблинов несчастными. А где гоблины, там и их Король…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потерянная собственность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Property](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582) by [Ankaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/pseuds/Ankaret). 



Было шесть утра. В воздухе разливался чистый холодный серый свет вроде того, который исходит от меловых гор недалеко от моря. В саду Августы Лонгботтом Хватучий Узлокорень тихо и обиженно отодвигался с тропинки, чтобы по ней смог пройти молочник.

Лишь маленький зевающий мальчик в яркой ветровке катил на велосипеде по пустынной мощеной улице с холма к киоскам: пришло время развозить газеты.

И тут порывом ветра принесло кого-то еще. Мальчик и велосипед чуть не свалились через невысокую каменную ограду в чужой сад. К счастью, не в сад миссис Лонгботтом, ведь он, как известно, мог за три с половиной минуты разодрать велосипед на составные части. Мальчик уставился на незнакомца. Тот ответил ему скучающим, надменным взглядом и расправил манжеты.

— Мне нужен дом Лонгботтомов, — отрывисто произнес он.

— Как и застройщику нового отеля — вон там. Она его так прогнала, что в ушах звенело… — обиженно ответил мальчик. — А он еще был прилично одет. Номер два, вверху на холме.

Человек надвинул пониже капюшон. В его глазах было что-то странное, хотя мальчик не мог сказать, что именно. В любом случае, они выглядели вполне прилично по сравнению с волосами, торчащими вверх и блестящими, как ледяной водопад, или одеждой, ничего подобного которой в деревне не видели с 1973 года, когда к ним заехала вконец заблудившаяся глэм-рок-группа.

— Ступай по своим делам, — вкрадчиво произнес незнакомец.

Мальчик продолжал глазеть на него. Человек сотворил из пустоты серебристо-голубую ленточку и обвил ее вокруг длинных белых пальцев, в которых, казалось, было в два раза больше суставов, чем у обычных людей. Мальчик смотрел, не отрываясь.

Незнакомец резко дернул ленточку, она обвилась между спиц велосипеда, и тот помчался вниз с холма. Вместо того, чтобы опрокинуться, как обычно делают сбежавшие велосипеды, этот держался прямо, как гироскоп. Мальчик неверяще моргнул, выругался и бросился вдогонку, расставив в стороны руки, чтобы не поскользнуться на мощеном склоне.

Человек улыбнулся и пошел в гору.

Августа Лонгботтом ожидала его. Хватучий Узлокорень устроил позади нее торжественный бастион и дополз до высоты в десять футов, умело опираясь на садовые розы, растущие у калитки. Августа скрестила руки на груди. Даже в этот ранний час она была одета в ужасающее изобилие черного бомбазина и блестящих пуговиц и излучала дух добродетельности, какой осеняет тебя, когда ты уже подмел крыльцо, развесил стирку и, сложив фартук, убрал его до чаепития. Очевидно, Августа не считала, что этот посетитель заслуживает шляпы с грифом, зато держала в руках большой черный зонт, украшенный чем-то похожим на хвосты горностаев и острым наконечником на конце — им было очень удобно тыкать в людей.

— Я была бы признательна, если бы вы не заколдовывали магглов, — рявкнула она. — Всем известно, что беспалочковой магии не существует, и, учитывая это, я даже не хочу знать, где вы прячете палочку и чем ее держите. Не терплю юнцов с извращенными наклонностями. Сразу вам говорю: Невилл уехал в Лондон на цветочную выставку в Челси, так что побегов вы от него не дождетесь. Можете послать ему письмо с просьбой о встрече, как делают все остальные.

— Я не волшебник, — медленно, растягивая слова, ответил незнакомец и отвесил поклон, достойный королевы. — Какой у вас впечатляющий Хватучий Узлокорень. Мой в свое время сбежал повидать мир, и я так и не смог найти его. Можно войти?

— Я не имею дел с созданиями, которые должны просить разрешения переступить порог. — Ее умные темные глаза вглядывались в него. — Надо заметить, вы неплохо держитесь на солнце — даже горелым мясом не пахнет. Какие-то чары в гриме, так ведь? И что же вампиру нужно от меня и моих родных?

— Педик с юга, — добавил мальчик, который вернулся с велосипедом и теперь мрачно пыхтел за почтовым ящиком.

Августа Лонгботтом пригвоздила его взглядом, от которого на ящике едва не выцвела краска.

— Я бы хотела знать, по какой причине ты суешь свой нос в мои дела, юный нахал. И еще хотела бы знать, что случилось с моим экземпляром «Практического садоводства», который должен был прийти в прошлую среду. Можешь передать мистеру Куреши, что я приду поговорить с ним об этом, и еще о сроке годности печенья, что он продавал на прошлой неделе.

Сконфуженный мальчик ретировался. Миссис Лонгботтом надула зонт, словно кузнечные меха, и удовлетворенно кивнула, заметив небольшое искажение воздуха, образовавшее вокруг них пузырь.

— Вот так… Если вам нужна кровь…

— Я не вампир, — раздраженно огрызнулся незнакомец.

Миссис Лонгботтом окинула его позабавленным взглядом и оперлась на зонт:

— Я подумала, что вы несколько ярковато одеты.

Он взмахнул рукой в сторону деревни и сверкавшего вдалеке моря. На его выразительном запястье изящно взметнулось и опало кружево.

— Я покинул Замок по ту сторону Города Гоблинов и преодолел бессчетные опасности и бесчисленные бедствия, чтобы найти нашу собственность, которая была украдена.

Миссис Лонгботтом удовлетворенно кивнула сама себе, и большая брошь на ее высоком черном кружевном воротнике качнулась вниз и снова вверх — словно императрица приветствует подданных на торжественно-похоронной церемонии:

— Давно я не слышала этих слов. А вы довольно высокий для гоблина.

— Я не просто гоблин, я — Король. — Несмотря на тихую угрозу в голосе и гордо вскинутую голову, он чувствовал себя таким же обескураженным, как и ранее мальчик, и у него было ужасное ощущение, что миссис Лонгботтом это знает. — Во время Битвы за Хогвартс, ваш сын Невилл Лонгботтом…

— Мой внук, и не думайте умаслить меня грубой лестью, потому что это не получится.

— Ваш внук Невилл Лонгботтом завладел неким мечом, который ранее вернулся к законному владельцу, моему подданному Грипхуку, по слову и обещанию волшебника Гарри Поттера. Я снова требую вернуть этот меч. Если только вы не хотите заключить какое-нибудь другое соглашение. — Он снова принял скучающий вид и смахнул со штанов лепесток розы.

— Не стоит считать, что вы этим меня подловите. Полагаю, что оно касалось бы первенца Невилла, — миссис Лонгботтом развернула крюк рукоятки зонта к себе и оперлась на него, похожая на нечто среднее между старым мудрым капитаном дальнего плавания и викторианской субреткой. — Имейте в виду, тогда в ваших же интересах — не менее, чем в моих — будет, чтобы у него вообще появился сын. Но нет, полагаю, всем будет легче, если меч вернется к вам. По слову и обещанию, сказали вы?

— У меня есть свидетельство Грипхука, записанное им на одре болезни. — В его разноцветных глазах появился холод, а в мягкий тон голоса прокралась глумливая насмешка. — Учитывая, как с ним обошлись волшебники, этот одр может стать смертным.

— Вы должны простить друзей Невилла. Они так молоды.

— Каким-то образом всегда находится кто-то, чтобы сказать гоблинам, что они должны прощать магам их проступки. Однако признаю, что удивлен. Я считал, что вы больше беспокоитесь о справедливости.

— Жизнь несправедлива. Странно, что нужно говорить это вам. Ждите здесь.

Миссис Лонгботтом повернулась и заковыляла сквозь Хватучую Узлотраву — впрочем, та торжественно перед ней расступалась. Через двадцать минут она вернулась с серебряным мечом, украшенным большими рубинами. Король Гоблинов стоял, облокотившись на ворота, рассеянно крутя кристаллы между пальцев и любезничая с розами.

Миссис Лонгботтом взмахнула на него мечом, и розы поспешно убрались прочь.

— Я же говорила, никаких побегов.

— Даже и не пытался, — заверил он ее.

Миссис Лонгботтом вытерла пыль с рукоятки меча большим носовым платком:

— Отвратительная безвкусица, правда? От гоблинских мастеров я ожидала большего. Не то чтобы вы выглядели так, будто приближались к кузнице не только для того, чтобы заказать кузнецу кольца, и в придачу не оставить ему платы, кроме мешка сухих листьев.

— Если бы вы захотели, я бы завтра заказал кольца, — он снова блеснул лучезарной улыбкой. — Как вам это? Идите со мной и снова станете молодой. Я могу повернуть вспять само время…

Миссис Лонгботтом фыркнула и взглянула на розы прекрасными темными глазами:

— Я была бы больше впечатлена, если бы вы смогли вернуть мое «Практическое садоводство». Там должен был быть купон на кормушку для птиц. Третья из четырех, а от этого Куреши толку что перьев от жабы. Итак, если я отдам вам меч вместо того, чтобы потребовать, чтобы вы вызвали гоблина Грипхука и он дал показания — а я имею на это право — и мальчишку Поттера тоже (хорошей же вы будете парочкой: единственное, что он правильно сделал в жизни — так это выбрал слишком хорошую для него девушку), что вы дадите мне взамен? И не предлагайте мое заветное желание — я слишком стара, чтобы на это купиться. — Она сварливо вглядывалась в него поверх блестящего лезвия. — Не то чтобы это было трудно. «Слишком старая, чтобы быть вами обманутой» — это, наверное, старше двенадцати. Или четырнадцати, если вам не повезло родиться на юге.

Он взглянул на нее. Свет с холмов озарил морщины на его красивом, одновременно и молодом, и старом лице, и — словно пронесся порыв ветра — внезапно стало ясно, кто их них двоих старше на целые века. Он поклонился, приложив одну руку к сердцу (или, во всяком случае, к месту, где находилось бы его сердце, будь он человеком) и протянул ей кристалл.

Она всмотрелась в него:

— Ну, куда ни шло. Что это у моего олуха на голове?

Он учтиво склонился, чтобы тоже заглянуть в кристалл. Хватучий Узлокорень зашипел на него.

— Полагаю, горящая Распределяющая Шляпа.

Августа Лонгботттом пробормотала какую-то фразу, где явно выделялись слова «горящая» и «в самом деле».

— Ну, не скажу, что не горжусь им, — произнесла она, снова выпрямившись и прижав к пояснице руку, затянутую в кружевную перчатку. — И спасибо, что забираете меч. У него острые края, а я рано или поздно ожидаю появления первого правнука.

— Будем надеяться, что ваш внук встретит подходящую даму на цветочной выставке в Челси, — поклонился на прощание Джарет. — Прощайте.

Она чуть дернула палочкой, снимая Антиподслушивающее заклинание. Деревня просыпалась: на веревках появлялось белье, неясные фигуры вдали разносили почту, а женщина из дома номер пять — Августа всегда считала ее бесхарактерной ленивой шлюхой — стояла, потягиваясь на пороге, перед тем, как забрать молоко.

Когда Августа Лонгботтом оглянулась, Короля Гоблинов уже не было.


End file.
